1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to a novel surface layer useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. In addition, the surface coating has application in ink jet print heads and transfer drums.
2. Background
In electrophotographic printing and ink jet printing certain components require surfaces that are uniform, have a low surface energy and are durable. A surface layer having such properties is useful.
Hydrophobic and oleophobic layers are desirable for toner transfer and cleaning efficiency. Fluorinated polymeric layers typically possess the required hydrophobic characteristics; however, the oleophobic characteristics are not suitable for certain electrophotographic and ink jet printing components. Surface layers that are both hydrophobic and oleophobic are continuously being sought.
High speed machines typically require multi-layer intermediate transfer members that separate the layer functions. For example, dual polyimide layer intermediate transfer belts (ITBs) are common in the industry. The common design is to provide a polyimide base layer plus a functional surface layer, where the polyimide base layer provides mechanical integrity, while the surface layer provides certain functionality such as low surface energy.
The top layer or surface layer usually comprises a fluoropolymer such as fluoroelastomer or a fluoroplastic, which is hydrophobic and somewhat oleophobic. Surface layers that are more oleophobic provide better toner transfer and cleaning efficiency. A surface layer having a higher oleophobic property is desirable.